Always Your Little Girl
by McRaider
Summary: Five glimpses at moments in Jack and Zoe Carter's lives, and their relationship.


Always your Little Girl

McRaider

Summary: Continues along the lines of the other stories I do, five glimpses into the lives of Jack and Zoë Carter and the various different moments in their relationships.

Picture Perfect—

Two in the morning, and the hospital was silent; Jack Carter US marshal had just received the ultimate promotion. He slid the door open to the bedroom, his wife, Abby of three years fast asleep on the bed. However his eyes landed on her for only a moment, as he stepped further into the room and looked down into the beautiful and tiny little angel that lay in the bed. With wisps of blonde hair on her round little head; Jack felt his blue eyes grow wide as identical eyes fluttered open. The world froze as the two sets of blue eyes stared into one another, Jack was sure she'd start crying and wake Abby.

He waited, and was pleased when she didn't make a sound; she simply continued to look up at him. Grinning widely, like a true proud daddy he reached down and gently lifted his baby daughter out of the bassinet, cuddling her close. The first time he held her since her birth six hours ago; as he continued to look at her, he was stunned when one of her tiny hands wrapped around his index finger, a weak grip holding onto him as if he were her everything.

"This is the best promotion of my entire life," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the baby soft and almost paper thing skin. She was so soft, so perfect, a light pink tint to her chubby little cheeks. She would have Abby's facial features, but she had his eyes, and quite possibly his hair, but she wasn't sure just yet.

"Mr. Carter," came the whisper as one of the night shift nurses slipped into the room.

Jack looked up, suddenly feeling guilty, "Sorry was I not suppose…"

She waved him off, "Hold her as long as you'd like, we encourage the bonding between both parents. You can take her out of the room if you'd like to sit else where, just don't keep her out too long and keep her well bundled."

"I will, thank you," he wrapped another blanket around her little body, grinning as she protested only slightly before settling back into his arms. She was obviously completely content with her current position because aside from her minor protest she just continued to stare up at him.

He carried her out into the waiting room, a few feet from his wife's room and sat down with Zoë Carter, the name had been all Abby, but he didn't mind, as Jack looked down at his daughter he realized she was definitely a Zoë.

"What are you gonna be one day Zoë? A genius, a scientist, a teacher, doctor, nurse? Don't become a Cop, don't do what I do Zoë. I hurt your mom—she hates me going away so often. I may not always be there for you Zoë, I can't make any promises, but I will do my best to be the greatest dad in the entire world. You're perfect you know that, everything I every imagined—"

"Mr. Carter," a voice called, Jack looked up just in time to have his picture snapped from the night shift nurse.

"A Polaroid to begin your life as parents," she handed him the picture and a soft smile before heading back to the nurses station.

Jack smirked and glanced at the pillow, "My picture perfect little girl," he murmured again as he pressed his lips to her soft cheek.

I'm Already There—

"Are you coming home soon?" Abby asked over the phone, she was getting tired of the phone calls back and forth between states. She and Jack had been on a destructive path since the birth of their daughter six years ago. She was getting closer and closer to asking for a divorce, she couldn't live with him forever. Not the way he could just run off at a moments notice. He'd tried to take a desk job, but it hadn't worked out, he couldn't stay still that just wasn't who he was. That wasn't Jack Carter. Already his daughter was so much like him, unable to stay still for a moments notice.

"Look Abby, I'm doing my best okay, it's been a rough few days. Can I talk to Zoë?"

"You missed her plays—"

"Abby, I'm aware of that can I just talk to my daughter…please," he hated begging, but if it meant talking to his baby girl he didn't care

"Daddy?" came the soft voice on the other line.

Jack felt relief flood his system for the first time in days, since leaving home, "Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I missed your play, but I'm going to try to see the next one."

"Daddy, when are you comin' home?" the little blonde girl held the phone close as she clung to the only thing of her father she had.

"Well—soon I hope. I'm already there, all around. Singing to you, reading to your, tucking you in at night."

"I miss you daddy, can't I come with you?"

Jack smiled, "I wish you could kiddo, I really do; it's lonely out here on the road sometimes. But it's not nearly safe enough for you. Are you being good for mom?"

"Course daddy! Daddy, I miss your hugs," she whimpered.

Jack felt his heart break at her words, the toughest US Marshal around, strong and smarter than they came. With a stubborn mind and few weaknesses; however his number one weakness was currently trying not to cry as she spoke to him over the phone. He sighed, feeling his own tears welling in his eyes, "Hey you," he whispered, "When I get home we're going to go out for a Zoë and daddy day! How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll be home as soon as I can Zoë, I promise,"

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Zoë."

"I better go; mommy wants to yell at you more…"

"Bye Kiddo."

"Come home soon daddy."

My Teenage Daughter

The day Zoë had turned thirteen was the day Jack Carter knew his entire life would change, his wife and he had finally decided a divorce was required. Zoë hadn't taken it well of course, but they made sure she knew her birthday was all about her. However, it was also the first time Zoë ran away.

Jack had left for a job, when he found his daughter stowed away in the back of his car. From that moment on Jack realized that Zoë was more like him than he ever cared to admit. She couldn't stay in one place, she loved her mother but what Jack didn't realize was a part of Zoë called her to her father.

Life continued on like that until two years later, having just turned fifteen, the teenager had been acting like a stewardess on a plane, when her father found her and prepared to bring her home.

That's what led them to Eureka: in all his life Jack had never planned to be the sheriff of a tiny little genius town, he never planned to be caring for his teenage daughter. After Zoë had run away from her mother a second time and came back to Eureka, Jack knew she was there to stay and surprisingly enough he felt like there was nowhere safer she could possibly be.

Jack was lying sprawled out on the couch, vacantly staring at the TV, Henry and Allison had brought him home three hours ago, he'd been released from the infirmary after suffering several bruises, a concussion and a few broken bones in an explosion, they'd helped him for the most part, but he'd have to manage with the broken ribs and a sprained wrist for awhile.

He sighed as he shifted to get comfortable again, wishing he could just drift off to sleep. He'd closed his eyes when suddenly the door opened, "Dad!" Zoë cried seeing him shirtless with his ribs wrapped.

Jack practically jumped out of his skin, his eyes flew open and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain, "Zoë, what's wrong?"

"Are you all right?" she came over and knelt beside his couch, "Do you need something? What happened?"

Jack smiled as he looked at his teenage daughter, she wasn't so little anymore. She was growing up before his very eyes and he wasn't so sure he liked that idea. She was still as beautiful as she'd always been her blonde hair back to its natural color rather than the annoying fire engine red. Her beautiful blue orbs she'd inherited from him, and her cherub face. More than anything though, she had his spirit, his sarcasm, his humor or lack of it at times; for every moment he got frustrated or annoyed with her, this teenager was his daughter in practically every way. She had many of his mannerisms, and just like he had been as a teenager, she was a rebel.

"Dad?" she questioned looking at him softly, snapping him from his thoughts.

He'd apologized half a dozen times already for the way he'd acted a few days ago after finding out about the identity theft and fraud. "Zoë, I don't tell you this nearly enough, but I want you to know how proud I am of you, and the girl you're trying to become. I'm sorry that I'm short with you at times. It's only because I was the same way at your age and I don't want you to ever get hurt like that."

Zoë's blue eyes met his for a moment, "It's okay dad, I understand," she offered in return, and a part of her did. However, she wouldn't deny there were still days she'd wonder when her father would kick her out of the house.

Zoë couldn't live with her mother, she'd always felt a stronger connection with her dad, ever since childhood. For as long as she could remember it was always her and her dad. It just seemed right. His words from that night rang through her head, "I would have said no—and I would have regretted it for the rest of my life." She smiled as he scooted over just enough on the couch so she could squeeze herself beside him.

"Gently," he whispered as she sprawled out beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, she smiled. "We used to do this all the time when you were a baby; you'd curl up in my arms."

"You're getting melancholy again," she mumbled, but truth was she enjoyed the closeness as much as he did. She had to admit at times she wished she could just go back in time and relive those days over again when she could cuddle with him anytime she wanted to.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Remember when you were six, and you had all those nightmares, I think you slept with your mom and me every night that year."

"I think I slept more with you," giggled Zoë as she wrapped an arm around his waist, "I vividly remember waking up curled in your arms or on your chest nearly every morning."

"No wonder your mother hates me," he grinned.

"So I can stay—right?"

He looked down at her again, "Oh Zo, you can stay for as long as you want, you'll always be welcome in this house, and in this town."

"Thanks dad," she sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"Not so little anymore," he murmured, his own words beginning to slur with sleepiness.

"Always your little girl."

My Driving Force--

"She's fine," came the mumbled voice from his side. He'd been awake for several hours, Zoë should have arrived a couple hours ago, and it was nearing three in the morning. They'd gotten past this problem, she wasn't a little delinquent anymore, and she'd promised Kevin and Dana she'd be home for Christmas.

"I know I just—" he couldn't help but worry about her, at twenty one she was still as much his baby girl as the she had been at infancy. Twenty one, already, it felt like yesterday she was just turning ten. He sighed, and Kevin was headed towards sixteen in a matter of weeks, then there was little their now three year old daughter Dana, plus he and Ally's newest addition, a little boy due in two months. The phone interrupted his thoughts he snatched it off the receiver, "Zoë?" He paused, "Sarah light!" he called as he sat up in bed, "Calm down Zoë, tell me where you are—"

Allison had joined him in sitting up, obviously concerned about her step daughter as well, she waited for further information, and unsure if any was forth coming.

"All right, I'll call Henry we'll be right there, just sit tight. Here talk to Allison," he handed her the phone and raced around the room getting ready, as he pulled on a pair of pants he rang up Henry on the communication system.

"This had better be good," mumbled the scientist.

"Zoë was in an accident, I need you to bring your tow and help me."

"Is she all right?" Henry questioned.

"She's shook up, that much is true."

o0o

They arrived just outside of Eureka ten minutes later, he spotted Zoë on the side of the road, holding her coat tight around her body as she shivered, "Zoë!" he cried out as Jack ran towards his daughter.

She stood up, burying herself in his arms as she stole his body's warmth, "You're safe now."

"That damn dog," she whimpered softly, "I didn't mean to wreck the car."

Jack shook his head and took his daughter's face into his hands, "I don't care, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters," he replied gently. "Henry?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow at Christmas dinner, take your daughter home," Henry said waving them off.

"Come on sweetie."

o0o

Jack got her home and in a hot shower, curled in her bed and fast asleep, he even tucked her in. After checking on the other two he crept back into his bedroom, where his wife was lying on her side, looking up at him.

"She's fine," he told her gently as he undressed and got back in bed with his wife. Tomorrow was Christmas, and he finally had all those most important to him, near by. Closing his eyes he smiled as he slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

He heard the door open long before he felt the tiny body being flung atop him, after nearly thirty years on the force had made him very aware. He felt the small body jump and land atop his stomach, he grunted as he rolled over, Kevin and Zoë stood in the doorway, Zoë's arm around Kevin's shoulder. Dana however was grinning down at him; he laughed and lifted her into the air. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Presents daddy!" the girl screeched.

"Maybe you didn't get any presents," he lied as he slowly slipped out of bed and pulled a sweatshirt on, together he and his three kids headed down the stairs, Dana still tight in his arms.

He set the child down and grinned as she and Kevin rushed over to the tree. Zoë, however remained by his side, "You're not going to see what's yours?"

"Dad, I love you," she murmured.

He looked at her curiously, "You all right?"

She shook her head slightly, "I'll be fine, and I just wanted to say that. And that no matter what I'll always be your little girl."

He cocked a grin and nodded, "I know, I love you too kid."

The Woman--

He knocked lightly on the door before entering, "Come in!" he heard his wife call. Jack tried to keep his nervousness at bay as he stepped into the brightly lit room, and gasped at the sight of her. His beautiful little girl, not so little anymore, standing in the middle of the room draped in white.

"Wow," was all he managed, he hadn't been this speechless since seeing Allison in her wedding dress nearly eight years ago, "You look—" he shook his head, "There are no words for how beautiful you look."

She smiled as he gave her a quick hug, afraid to flatten any of her dress, "Everyone in place?"

"Yep, Henry's ready to do the ceremony, Kevin's got your brother with the rings, and your little sister is entertaining everyone. Oh, and Nathan came."

"Great!" she cheered as she looked up at her dad, "I can't believe this is it," she whispered.

He smiled, tears catching in his old sentimental eyes, four kids had finally made him soft, "Me either," he whispered.

"Don't cry daddy," she whimpered, something she hadn't said since her childhood.

"I'm sorry Zoë, no tears, let's go get you married!" he cheered, causing all his women to giggle.

He never recalled every being as proud of his little girl as he walked her down the long isle towards the man she wanted to spend forever with. As he took a seat beside his wife, he gripped her hand in his, "You okay?" she questioned quietly.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "It's all changing," he whimpered unable to keep some of the tears at bay.

"She's beautiful Jack," whispered Nathan behind them, "All of your kids are you've done good."

"Thanks Stark," Jack replied smiling at his old friend, he turned back to his daughter and sighed, "It's all going to change."

"It'll only get better from here Jack, after all grandchildren are next," she smiled as she leaned into his shoulder.

Jack sighed as he pressed a kiss to the top of Allison's head and watched as his daughter began her vows. Yes, it would all change, but then he'd always have those simple moments in life to remember her smiles, her giggles, those bright sparkling eyes, and now he had a million more smiles and giggles to live through. But for now, he'd remember the look of pure joy on her face as Henry said 'kiss the bride.'

The End


End file.
